


Memories

by CornLord



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Jam, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-20 11:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornLord/pseuds/CornLord
Summary: Jam cause I can't deal with my baby boi's dying. . . I'M STILL IN DENIAL, OKAY?!





	Memories

Jay's leg bounced with anxiety while sitting next to Alex on a bench. They had already set up the camera and everybody had a script - they were only waiting for Tim. Jay was nervous; he had met Brian because Alex already filmed him when they started filming Marble Hornets. The short boy just worries too much about what other people think of him - especially since he's a closeted gay. (What is he's a homophobe??? Do I have to come out? Will Alex tell him I'm gay when he introduces us?) Jay thought anxiously. (WILL HE INTRODUCE ME????? Oh god what if he makes me do most of the talking! I'm gonna - ) His thoughts were interrupted by Alex as he complained, "Where IS he?? He should've been here a while ago..." Alex sighed and got up to pace around the park that they were shooting a scene at. Jay's eyes locked onto his form as he watched the taller boy pace. "I-I'm sure h-he's just ca-caught in traffic.." He stuttered out, never looking away from Alex. Alex grunted and said, "I know! he's probably is stuck in traffic, or he got lost, or he had to do something before he got here - but it still makes it frustrating because we've been waiting here forever!" Alex's voice raised a little as he got agitated. "He could've gotten here early or-!" He was about to throw a fit but stopped yelling when he turned to face Jay. He sighed and stared into the shaky boy's eyes. "Sorry,sorry. Anxiety..." He went back over to sit by Jay at the bench. "Righttt.....you nervous about meeting Tim?" Jay looked over at him with a queasy look. Alex chuckled a bit, patting him on the back. "Okay,okay - I'm just messing with you dude~" Jay flopped into Alex's arms and groaned. "Oof....bruh....what's wrong? Do you want me to talk for you?" Jay closed his eyes. "Dear god yes! If you could introduce me that would be great! Please don't embarrass me..." He mumbled out, covering his face. "I promise I won't~ Oh - and maybe we should wait to tell him that you're gay until we get to know him better...just to avoid any awkward situations...." Jay let out a shaky sigh. "I don't know what I was worried about, you understand my anxiousness~" Alex slid his arms onto Jay's shoulders. "I got you're back bro!" They laughed and forgot about the stress that they felt just a moment ago. They hear someone clear there throat and look over to see a tall, muscular boy with scruffy hair and side burns. They then realize how weird it looks to see two grown men holding each other, and quickly separate. "Heeeeey Tim!" Alex greets the boy as he gets himself composed. "Hey..." He responds, glancing at Alex then locking eyes with Jay. Jay felt like the world was going to fall on his head. Hopefully giving him a concussion, so then he wouldn't have to feel the crushing sensation he felt on his lungs or the burning of his face as he looked into Tim's eyes. His were dark green, and they held a curiosity in them when he took a quick glance over Jay's nervous (more like embarrassed -) form. Tim looked back to Alex and waved. "Should I even ask?" Tim said, his voice sounding low. "Heh - uhh...this is Jay, my camera man. Oh, and I'm Alex of course." Tim smirked a bit and turned towards Jay. "I'm Tim, the one your gonna' have to film all day." Jay just stared - studying his face closely. He absentmindedly nodded, not paying attention as Tim noticed the distracted boy's staring. "Hey, you can stare at my beautiful face when your filming~" Alex and Tim both laughed as Jay blushed in embarrassment. "R-right!" Jay squeaked out, his voice cracking. Alex looked at him with a sympathetic smile and cleared his throat. "Well then," Alex cracked his knuckles and glanced at Tim and Jay. "Lets get this show rolling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't satisfied with this chapter but here it is...the start to our amazing adventure~


End file.
